beauty_and_the_beast_2017_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Lumiere
Lumiere is the castle's charming footman who has been turned into a candelabra in Beauty and the Beast. He is voiced and portrayed by Ewan McGregor. Personality Lumière is a kind-hearted, charismatic, yet rebellious footman of the Beast. Incredibly social and hospitable towards all of whom he meets, Lumière has a habit of disobeying the firm rules of his antisocial master, frequently resulting in controversy. Nevertheless, after Belle, he is arguably the Beast's closest friend, as the Beast often turns to Lumière for advice. His free-spirited and rebellious personality often put a severe strain on his friendship with Cogsworth, who prefers to abide strictly by his master's rules to avoid any trouble. As shown many times in the film series, however, Lumière values Cogsworth like a brother and vice versa. He is also depicted as a chivalrous ladies' man, as Beast often goes to him for love advice dealing with his feelings for Belle. In addition to this, he can be rather flirtatious and often speaks in a suave, smooth tone. This is most frequently seen during his interaction with Plumette. He is also somewhat of a womanizer. Lumière's admiration and knowledge of romance were also put into good use during the development of the Beast and Belle's relationship throughout the course of the original film; most notably when he gave Beast the idea of bestowing the castle's massive library onto Belle, because of her love of books. Even so, there were instances in which he didn't seem to understand the circumstances of the curse, questioning how much he truly understands love. For example, the evening in which Belle became a prisoner within the castle, Lumière believed Belle and the Beast could fall in love by midnight of that night, thus breaking the spell. It was Mrs. Potts that had to explain the delicacy of two individuals falling in love, reminding Lumière that it will take time. Role in Film His design here is markedly different: as opposed to being an ordinary candelabra with a face on the middle candle, the candelabra itself is human-shaped, and as such Lumiere has a bronze human-like face and legs as well. Despite the differences, Lumiere's design as a candelabra with three branches still remains only by shapeshifting. In human form, his short red hair (long in the animated version) is now covered by his white wig, this time around. He also wears an auburn mustache and goatee. Trivia * An inanimate candelabra resembling Lumière can be seen on a table alongside a clock resembling Cogsworth, in the ABC series Once Upon a Time episode "Skin Deep". * Lumière, along with Cogsworth, is visually referenced in the DreamWorks film Shrek 2, when Shrek, Donkey, and Puss try to escape the Fairy Godmother's factory, they accidentally leak a potion, two of the Godmother's henchmen are turned into a candelabra and a clock. * In the movie Enchanted, a woman dressed up like a candelabra resembling Lumière appears in one of the live-action scenes of the film. * In the 2017 live-action film he is depicted with legs, as opposed to the original animated film, where he can only hop around on his "stand". Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Beast's servants